


The Extraterrestrial God

by aupazonne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: M/M, Necronomicon, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Traduction of my first fic published on ao3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Need a beta.

It was a sordid place. Few men had put their feet on this icy hecatomb. The cold was biting relentlessly on those who continuously lived there in this eerie peace. Yes, this is the Antarctic.  
Surprisingly, five adventurous men are there. What were they doing here? Where are they going? They couldn't be ice sculptor. Could they have dark designs?   
The five men keep themselves warm inside a tent and by improvising a fire and eating the flimsy provision they brought with them. After a moment, they enter a cavern between two icy massifs.   
They furrow tortuous corridors of this gapping cavern in the ice where it seemed an ancient civilisation once lived there. Sometimes, in an echo on the crystal looking wall, the cries of those vanished people were coming back ''tekeli-li, tekeli-li...''  
Despite the strange inscriptions on the walls and even worse, the shredded and decaying bodies around, the group didn't stop, advancing through the cold and ice with a blinding faith.

They arrive in the strangest room they have seen. The mathematical laws of the architecture didn't exist in this space. The angles of the wall and ceiling were unconceivable.   
The leader of the group, Richard, was slowly walking, like in a ceremony, toward the corner of the room. He uncovers under the snow a human leather book old of a thousand years. The cover, the text written in blood and treating of demon and magic, no doubt, it is the Necronomicon.   
The wonder rises in the eyes of the group, their instinct didn't deceived. They can finally resurrect their God!

They remove their clothing despite the biting cold. Richard recites the words, gloating of happiness. He finishes the incantation. Nobody moves, they wait, they watch. There is a thump...

Richard's head ends up in James's hand. James suddenly regrets being part of these adepts. A frozen wave of water invades the cavern. James don't care to be a traitor, he runs away despite his tired, cold and naked legs. He hears for a last time his friend, not yelling, but laughing ''tekeli-li...''  
Damn, he runs, he runs away until he falls in the snow.

As if by chance, a scientific team observing penguins and strange activities of the area, find him and rescue him. 

James doesn't give any information about what happened, he stay mute for the entirety of his trip back to warmer land, except when he ask to go the New York....

\---------------------------------

New-York, Red Hook neighbourhood. 

Howard Phillip Lovecraft was leisurely walking without looking where he is going. His wife went to Cleveland, searching for work. He himself has a lot of difficulties to find a job because of the massive wave of immigrants in the city. He barely has something to pay his rent and his essentials need. He manages to live only because of luck and by God he hates this city.   
Lovecraft goes back home pessimistically, thinking e would have t go back in Providence, however, on this June night, a man enters his apartment without noticing him of his presence. 

\- Mister Lovecraft?

\- Yes...? Wh-

\- My name is James White... I... I found something which could interest you, even changing your life. Says James handing the Necronomicon to the author. 

\- Where! Where by God have you found this!?

\- I cannot answer you, except that it will be handier for you than me... I don't need it anymore. Keep it, it could save your life and the ones of innocent persons. I did a terrible mistake, I should have stayed back there.... with my God... I will redeem myself.

\- What are you talking about, you poor man?

\- Cthulhu. 

The man gets out the house as fast as he entered, letting Howard completely astonished. The author stares at the book for long minutes, what could he do with it? This book had disappeared a long time ago. He puts his round glasses, opens it and studies it. This James mentioned Cthulhu, he could be one of the fanatic in veneration with the extraterrestrial god.   
Howard had studied on them and the ancient ones. He studied their macabre rites. Cthulhu was near invincible, his only weak point was the Necronomicon and it wanted it back badly to become the ultimate being.   
Despite the unsustainable odor emanating from the book, the young man looks at the symbols and studies them. He remembers someone who could he him in with the book...

Staten Island

James White moves on the beach near the water, full of regrets. He feels his god calling for him and a growing culpability was biting his heart. He plunges in the water, forgetting reality.   
James was feeling at peace. He swims in the bottom of the water, getting colder and colder like in Antarctic. While a flash, he sees the world... He sees the world before men, when the ancient ones were reigning on Earth. The underwater wars and terrestrial when his God was all-powerful...   
White gasps, water getting in his lungs when Cthulhu is in front of him. He touches it, it is rough. Fear invades his mind before the invincible being, but also an immense feeling of respect. He talks under the water, with his last breath, the name of the man holding the Necronomicon....The divine creature moves his tentacles and moves slowly toward the embankments of lake Grasmere. James world fade to black and he falls in Hades's arms. 

Red Hook

Lovecraft packs his clothes and books into a suitcase to go in Providence where his friend was. He could say hello to some family as well. He puts the demonic book in a separate bag.  
The author gets outside and hears a shout which could get anyone near deaf. People begin to shout that water is invading the lower part of Brooklyn. A monster was coming.   
Howard stops and feels the air changing, the atmosphere was getting sinister. He hurries up to go away from his apartment.   
The ground was wet like it had rain and stream was flowing on the border of the streets. Panic had taken the neighborhood. Howard tightens his bag containing the precious demonic book on him and walks faster. He has to go on Manhattan to take the train for Providence, but a destructive earthquake shakes Red Hook. The young man tries to calm down and enters a bar to escape the chaos outside. The barman quickly makes enter and hide him under a table. Another earthquake tips the car on their aide and breaks the soil.  
Brooklyn was falling apart and the chaos was inhabiting the streets. Water was getting on Howard ankles.

Then, a thunderous noise, a noise of a giant step and the strangest shriek of Earth is heard...  
It's dead silence in the bar.

Windows breaks, glass gets everywhere, the woods creak and strident shouts are heard. A house across the street was just destroyed. The barman gets at the window and shouts cuss before running away by the back door, followed by the rest of the people in the bar.   
Lovecraft extirpates himself from under the table and gets a violent hit behind the head, surely by a man in panic who wasn’t' looking where he was going. He fall on the ground, dizzy, the creaking above his head is deafening...   
The author looks above and shouts of fear. There is was, the only one, the ancient one Cthulhu. 

It was like in the book, with a cuttlefish head, octopus tentacles for a mouth, filigree wings, his being the colour of the green oxidized bronze.  
It was a nightmare. It was a creature Lovecraft studied thinking it was mythological. He even inserted it in his books and texts. What could he do?

Howard was about to die, but he takes his legs and runs away at the back door. A massive tentacle blocks his way. He was trapped. He gets he book out in an instinct and with the vague hope Cthulhu would let him live in exchange of this. He knows it's madness. He opens the Necronomicon rapidly and search for an incantation, something to keep his head on his shoulders.   
However, another viscous tentacle snatches the book from his hands. Then, another tentacle tightens around Lovecraft, menacing to break his thoracic cage of the poor man, but it changes its mind. 

The viscous appendage gets under the young man's shirt, which got him confused and worried in his confusion, he remembered with horror that rape was a current rite in the Cthulhu sect.   
No! The extraterrestrial god only wanted a better grip to kill him, to pierce his flesh, what would be the interest on a human like him? Why lose time when he could control the world in a blink of eye with book? However, the sucking of the appendage on his skin was lewd and it slides from his torso to his back.   
Never such a panic had get Lovecraft. He tries to struggles against the grip of the god, letting a shout of terror. Rather dying than getting rape by a monster. Unless, the ancient one is so vicious, he humiliates his victim before ripping it in half. The tentacle let the author fall on the ground, keeping his shirt. 

Howard land heavily on the ground full of water, his chest bare. The creature had put the Necronomicon farther away. It was floating on the water. He runs to get it, but he stumbles on something. He turns his head to see his executor. Cthulhu had taken a more ''human'' height. He was at least seven feet tall, his bulky frame getting near the author each second.   
Blood got cold in the young man's body. He crawls on the ground to the book, but the monster grabs his ankle and pulls him.   
The Ancient one lifts Lovecraft to his head, taking him by the neck, wrapping his head with tentacles. The poor young man tries to struggles and trashes against the appendages. Nothing to do, the tentacle are getting him nearer and nearer of what the god's mouth is. A tentacle gets in the author's mouth, sliding in his throat. He's choking and the tightness around his throat and inside his mouth is loosened. He breathes for a second before falling on the ground again, his pants being ripped in halves. 

Howard is frightened, he can't move properly, but with all his might he turn around and tries to grab the Necronomicon once again. His arms are retained by the viscous appendages of the god. A tentacle slides down his back, it teases his entrance and it slides inside of him. Lovecraft shouts, it didn't hurt, but the feeling was disconcerting. He whimpers when a second one slides inside, filling him. They drag against his walls, they stretch him. A third one breaches him too. He feels them moving, the sound is lascivious.   
The author closes his eyes wishing to die or something gets on Earth to annihilate the god. However nothing was saving him, he had to endure his torture. 

The appendages slide out of the young man. Lovecraft tries to get away, knowing what coming, he struggles when the tentacle retain him. He's turn around and the monster slaps him with force, letting a red mark on his face.   
Paralysed, Lovecraft doesn't react when Cthulhu penetrates him. He let a whimpers of terror escapes his lips. He looks at the creature, trying to breath, he only sees indescribable madness in those eyes. He closes his to not lose his mind. He tries to think with the thrusts inside him, the girth almost ripping him. He has to wait for the monster to get his climax, so it let its guard down and he can catch the book, recites an incantation and run away.   
Howard groans of pain, the beast is violent, hard. He begins to shouts when it gets faster. Its hands slide on his frail body, trembling from fear and pain. Its tentacles goes in his mouth again, others gets on his cock, tightening it. He groans again when he feels the god getting deep and his cock being stroke.   
After a moment of painful thrusts inside him, the young man feels the giant hand of the god on his hips and it thrusts its cock inside of him, and again. Lovecraft feels his stomach getting warmer, he his tighten at the sudden violence and he feels his cock getting pumped even more. The hard hits are almost pleasurable. Cthulhu stops, entirely inside of him again, it's painful, however Lovecraft knows it's the moment. He jumps on his feet and run at the demonic book, letting the warm semen slides on his legs. He catches the Necronomicon and chant an hex. The extraterrestrial god shouts of pain, making the walls and soil tremble. 

Howard takes his wet shirt on the ground and flees at bewildering speed. 

\-------------------------------

After long hours of run and despair, above the human limits, Lovecraft stops before a farm at the border of the city. As the farmer Gaston-Guy opens the door, the author falls on the ground, breathing with difficulties. 

\- By my hungry three hundreds chicks of the old water hose! What the hell happened to you! Looks like herd of cows in epilepsy ran over you!

The soothing and ordinary voice of Gaston-Guy is appeasing, Howard's anxiety subsides and he falls into a deep slumber now that he is safe... 

\-----------------------------------------

The author wakes in a jump, without any reason, on a couch. 

\- I got scared you were dead, fella. I don't want any dead corpse in my dang house. Too much trouble, what would say my poor cows!? Says Gaston, coming in the living room. 

Gaston-Guy explains to the young man what happened. He gives the author some clothes and food and even got him to the train station talking about his chicks and cows again.   
Lovecraft, in normal time, would have thought the man crazy, invading, but he would have been incredibly grateful for his help. Right now, he was too tormented by the past events. He feebly thanks the farmer and got on the train. He slumps in the back of the train with a newspaper. He wasn't going to be able to sleep for a moment...  
Howard was still remembering the event from the day before, but he preferred to not think about it. He could get in shock again. However, an acute pain on his lower back was relentlessly bringing back what happened. He has nausea from just being awake.   
The train was slowly advancing in the country, the sound was somewhat soothing.   
Finally, the train stops in Providence. The author takes a car to get at his friend's house. He was eager to see him. 

Howard arrives at the house, he knocks on the wooden door. Charles Dexter Ward opens the door. Charles was tall, blond, thin, but his eyes vivid of life was a charm. He could help Lovecraft because of his knowledge in witchcraft.   
Ward sees his old friend looking completely beaten up, he embraced Howard. 

\- I'm glad you’re back. States Charles. 

\--------------------------------------------

Charles shows Howard his bedroom. They sit on bed, chatting. Lovecarft describe what happened in Brooklyn since the beginning except the rape. He gets the demonic book from his shirt and shows it to his friend. Ward is impressed, he opens the book immediately to verifies the authenticity. 

\- The formula to seal Cthulhu for a moment is inside, however, I miss some ingredients to complete it. It should be fairly easy to get them. What happened to your face...? Asks the sorcerer. 

\- Oh, that? You know when I went to this farmer house? I fainted and when I felt on the found, I go this. Respond Lovecraft, brushing his slap the creature gave him. 

\- Really? It's pretty bad... It got a weird shape too. 

\- Yes. 

\- You also move a lot. Are you hurt on your back or legs, you can't sit properly. 

\- I... Well, I think I ate something that was not fresh. 

\- ... Okay. Come, I'll give you syrup and some food. 

Howard nods and Charles gets out the room. The sorcerer was really suspicious on Lovecraft's state. Why would he hide something from him? They were friend since a good time. Well, he trusted him, he should stop asking indiscreet questions. He was worried, a bit more than he would admit, perhaps he missed Howard a bit more than he initially thought.   
They were both so absorbed in studies in writing they didn’t saw each other. Howard even told him once, he wrote a book with him as a character. Ward wished he had gone see him sooner. 

Lovecraft drowses slightly, but doesn't find the repairing sleep he wants, the pain of his lower back still too uncomfortable. He gets out his bedroom to get a glass of water and looks if Ward is awake. He is. The author enters his friend's bedroom, Ward is concentrating on the Necronomicon. Charles jumps when Lovecraft puts a hand on his shoulder.

\- Shouldn't you be sleeping, Howard? Asks the sorcerer. 

\- I can't... Did you get any news about Cthulhu's displacement? 

\- Yes... He submerged Manhattan. There is at least five hundred thousand deaths. It's terrible. We have to go there tomorrow. 

\- We should both try to sleep.

\- Yes... You have circles under your eyes. I put the Necronomicon away.

Lovecraft wishes good night to his friend and go back to his bed, listening to Ward's walking in his house. 

H.P thinks about the combat they could have tomorrow. They could get wipes out by the god so easily, but Charles seems confident about his powers. If Ward has the Necronomicon, will he gets the same torture than him? Of course not... He's a sorcerer he can defends himself... Getting out without a scratch, compared to him... 

The author still didn't get any sleeps, only worries. He gets up and goes to the office on the table in the corner of bedroom, takes paper and pens and begins to write whatever comes to his mind. He writes standing up, of course. 

An hour later, Charles enters his friend's bedroom.

\- Well, you could have told me writing standing up was better than sitting. Teases Ward. 

\- Uh... I was about to get out... 

\- Mind if I join you?

\- Of course not. 

They chat about their lives until the sunrise. Charles's parents are sick and Howard soon has to divorce his wife... Finally H.P entrust his fiend with what happened in Red Hook with Cthulhu.

\- Wait... What! Has the semen got inside you!? Asks the sorcerer, panicked. 

\- I think not, well yes... Answers Lovecraft, trying to remember when he was such in a state of shock. 

\- Y-you could fall pregnant of an ancient one.

\- I-I... Well I don’t know. Don't tell me you want to check!?

\- No, no.... Just, if you feel anything weird. Tell me right away. 

After an awkward silence, they look at the sunrise. They both begin to fall asleep and Charles tips his head on Howard's shoulder. The author takes his friend in an embrace. He did miss him too.   
Charles listens to the author's heartbeat before lifting his head to look in the other's eyes... 

A long and heavy noise in the distance cuts them from their intimate moment and they both jump of the bed in panic. Howard looks by the window, water flows in the streets. He shouts to Ward it’s here. The beast emerges from the clouds in the distance. Charles grabs the Necronomicon, the only hope for humanity. A true irony. 

\------------------------------------------

They had to react quickly. They were the only one to stand against the gigantic demonic entity.   
Charles turns the page of the evil book with incredible speed and throws a spell that send shivers down Lovecraft's spine. 

\- What… What was that? Asks H.P.

\- A protecting shield. Answers Ward, still concentrating on the spells in the book. 

At this instant, Cthulhu throws his tentacle toward them. It destroys half of the houses around. Population still there run away from the destruction. 

\- Howard! HOWARD! GO GET MY RAGANROX AND PETCHIBULL IN MY SECRET LAB! Shouts the sorcerer over the people shrieks. 

Lovecraft rushes to Charles house in car. He gets in the basement quickly. Ward once talked to him about experimentations he did... Once the author arrives, the rest of two monsters, decaying are there. He never thought they could be useful someday except for a fair. He takes salt from their rest. 

H.P comes back with the salts and as soon Charles got them in hand, he chants an incantation, slashing his wrists in the process.   
The two monsters appear in the battlefield, alive and complete, but they are weak compared to the might of the ancient one. 

A titan battle begins. Lovecraft thinks they maybe, maybe have a little chance to win and survive to the indestructible extraterrestrial god. 

\- Don't get high hopes so fast.... The monsters I invoked are powerful, but are vulgar insects for Cthulhu. They are only a diversion. However, I found in the book a formula which can turn the ancient into a mere larva, but I will need you...Respond the sorcerer, as if he read thoughts. 

Ragnarox and Petchibull were dead. Cthulhu had killed without problem. He was destroying the rest of the city, lashing his immense strength against anything he could.   
Charles takes Howard's hands and looks at him with piercing eyes. By the strength of his gaze, Lovecraft knows he need his support. Without knowing why, he knows what to say: 

\- Nomobuyo, oshi, asthawa, dokeda, guumicha, DEH RIBURHA! 

While they said these words in unison, a bubble of power of a vivid pink and lifts them in the air with the Necronomicon and its pages turning rapidly. The entire power of all the mystic runes and evil symbols were in the sentence. Never words had been this powerful, however, it’s not without a price. Such a power to annihilate an ancient one in one hit isn’t free of danger. A heavy tribute was required.  
Nine thousand souls fly in the air, all of them are alive. They float by a strange power provoked by the formula. The nine thousands people in the air are terrified, most of them have fainted. In an instant, their body explodes in a blood shower, their guts and organs, their broken bones falls on the ground in a gruesome orchestra.   
This fireworks of horror stopped Cthulhu in his track. Lovecraft takes Charles's hand again, astonished by what he saw. He feels a tear get on the side of his eyes, it slides on his cheek, the wind blowing it away. The sorcerer looks at him, his gaze full of strength and determination, it gives Lovecraft strength again. 

They both look back again, after the rain of blood has subsides, the heart of the nine thousands victims was floating in the air, surrounded by a divine halo. All those organs still beating twirl, combine and merge, forming the most abject of creature ever seen.   
Lovecraft grips the sorcerer out of fear. What have they done? Charles embraces him back, his gaze determined and loving. They had to continue to be alive... The author takes a breath and look back at his friend. They both concentrate, in the levitating bubble, all their energy, love, power and determination to the entity they summoned. It would give enough energy to combat and defeat the extraterrestrial god once and for all... However, as unexpected as it sounds, an unexpected apparition made its way to the battlefield. It was crawling disgustingly in the corpses. Ample and viscous tentacles surmounted by a half-alive head were getting toward its god. It was Richard, the decapitated leader of the adept that resurrected Cthulhu, attracted by its god power and aura.   
Who would have none such a tiny sickening creature compared to the gigantic power could have an influence on the course of the story. Looking closer to this abomination, source of the disaster, it was palming a dead goat between the corpses, its tentacles sliding on every centimeter of it. 

At the climax of the entities of hearts' attack, Richard throws in the air the frail creature impregnated with his viscous liquid. The goat takes the attack completely, it is vaporized... But this detail changes everything. The monster of beating heart and the particles of the viscous goat, having the fluid of Cthulhu from Richard, combined with the energy of the thousands of hearth and energy from the two heroes, hits the Ancient one, but instead of destroying it as it should... They fuse together. They mix and evolve into something.... Terrifying to say the least. Nothing could even compare. It was the fusion of the two most powerful creatures Earth knew (and a goat). 

Ward and Howard looks at the foul transformation, the results of their efforts. They had placed all their efforts in this... All their energy and hopes. They fall on the ground, drained. They don't have any other way to resolve this flabbergasting situation... They are lost. 

After a moment of staring at void of their despair, Charles gets up and pulls Lovecraft in his arms. They run together, with the strength of their despair to get away from the all-powerful Cthulhu. They dodge the debris falling from the sky, resulting of the destruction of the Ancient one.   
However, they couldn't get very far. They hide in a house inside an intact neighbourhood… What could they do?  
The sound of the destruction outside almost sounded like a grim melody outside. Lovecraft's despair was numbing him. Ward was sweating, his eyes full of tears. He doesn’t want to abandon humanity. He can't let those creatures win... Howard too. He couldn't help his friend, he didn’t know anything in magic, and he was simply an author...

\- Where's the book? Asks the sorcerer.

\- Why... It's useless now. Respond H.P., handing the book.

\- Maybe not... Perhaps there is a hidden formula inside the Necronomicon...

\- What's this story, Charles! Is madness getting to you? And how do you plan to do it? It's not like we have time!

\- I... I... I... don't know, Howard. I just... Perhaps not...

\- Why are you mentioning it, then...

 

Charles takes his friend by the shoulder and kisses him. For a couple of minutes, they exchange kiss. 

Cthulhu crushes and destroys relentlessly this nasty world for his new kingdom. The puny humans under his feet, once crushed, make the most beautiful scarlet flowers.

Ward suddenly gets up, to Howard's confusion. The sorcerer gets on the highest building he gets, even when the author shouts him to get back. Ward climbs a church and once at the bronze bell, he releases his grip and falls limply on the ground.   
When the sorcerer's body hits the ground, it isn't the sound of his breaking bones, or the ancient one destruction we hear, but Lovecraft's yells of sheer fury. 

Enough, it was enough. The author gets away from his friend's body, his view blurred by tears. He walks toward the Ancient one.   
Cthulhu, from his height, notices movement on the ground, it recognize the tiny creature coming toward him. It didn't want to crush him, he preferred to do it for the scarlet flowers. The extra-terrestrial god bends and looks at Lovecraft from its glassy eye. It viciously slides a massive tentacle under the author's shirt. The young man whimpers, but he didn't care of what will happen.   
And it begins to rain. 

However, it rains white drops. Drops as white as pearl and milk, emanating light from each one. The drops make a mist, with the contour of a human form moving in it. The monster growls at the rainy entity and release its victim. The human form gets near H.P.

\- Charles, is this making any sense...? Asks Lovecraft. 

\- No. It doesn't matter. Answers Ward. 

The sorcerer in mist form gives a kiss on the author's hand. 

\- Sorry, to have scarred you. I had to die to access the secret hex of the Necronomicon. Continues Ward. 

\- It's not supposed to exist... Respond Howard. 

\- Please, magic is hard to understand and you are limited on it... And I've met him...

\- Him... You don't mean the mad Arab...!

Charles had already disappeared. Lovecraft looks back at Cthulhu, the all-powerful beast was shrieking of pain, its green skin burning like the rain was acid. 

A tentacle strangles Lovecraft and makes fall over on his back. Richard was trying to assassinate the young man to eat his warm flesh. While Richard was trying its best to suffocate its victim or bites him with its sharp teeth, Howard grabs a metal bar and shoves it inside the eyes of the head creature. It let him go with a shout of suffering that could wake up the dead. The author gives his final hit on the temple of the half-dead creature. It didn't kill it, but it knocks it out. 

Lovecraft runs away as Cthulhu stomps around in his pain, each of his steps making the author bounces off the ground. The monster finally falls on the ground, his entire body burned and smoking... A meteorite falls from the sky. Lovecraft distinguishes in the light it’s the Necronomicon falling so fast, it pierces the Ancient one skin. This time they don’t merge for an even formidable creature, no, they disappear in the blink of an eye. 

Howard is without word. Confusion and relief fills him. Charles forms again the rain, smiles and disappears with the white deluge stopping.  
H.P. goes to a puddle, to removes the sweat sweats and the tears from his face. He looks at what rest of Richard... Bloody jelly... He gets up and goes toward the rest of the city standing, but soft kisses on his neck and a hand on his. It was Charles, naked and alive.   
Howard gasps of surprise, he's about to embrace his friend, but the sorcerer stops him. 

\- I don't have a lot of time... States Ward.

\- Charles... Charles... What are you talking about...? It's gone!! You did it! Respond Lovecraft, almost sobbing.

\- Cthulhu will never truly go away, he's always here. However, now, he can't hurt humanity again. For a long time... He can't hurt you anymore. I have to go. 

Lovecraft touches the hand touching softly his visage. He cries again. He didn’t want to lose Charles.

\- I don't understand. Don't go. Please come back.. You can’t go away like this... 

\- I just wanted to say you goodbye...

\- There is no goodbye... I'm soon divorced... We could have a little house... We'll help people in need and rebuild what have been destroyed. I just want you with me...

Charles smiles softly. Lovecraft was too sad to tries to resonate with him, he was only going to try preventing the end. He kisses the author. Lovecraft feels water running on his chin from the kiss. He kisses back with fervor. Their desires both overrun their sadness. Like a farewell, they wouldn't hold back in these streets.   
The sorcerer slides up his hands under the shirt of the author and tighten his embrace around him. Howard also palms his lover on the neck and his humid shoulders. He kisses every centimeter of skin on Ward's neck and chin. His lover kisses back again and slides his hands on his hips. Lovecraft slips his fingers on the sorcerer's torso while Charles was unbuttoning his shirt and pants. The water being bites one of nipples and he whimpers. Ward smiles while licking the bud. They kiss again.   
Charles slides his hand on the author's cheeks. Howard groans and removes what he has left of clothes. They kiss again, their embrace full of love. Ward slides his hand on his lover's cock and the other groans and puts his face in his neck.

The water being was soft and was palming Howard like a porcelain doll. Lovecraft was embarrassed of how much noise he was doing, he concentrates on Charles to ignore a bit the soft touch on his erection. They look in each other eyes. The sorcerer takes his lover and lays him on the ground and spreads his legs. Howard gasps and groans when he feels two digits sliding inside him. The sorcerer kisses him while twisting is fingers. He is getting impatient.   
The author kisses his lover again and warps his legs around him when Charles removes his fingers. The sorcerer massages his shoulders and kisses his neck before sliding inside him. Lovecraft whimpers. It doesn't hurt, but it's uncomfortable. His lover lets him time to get use to the sensation before moving languorously. It was a hundred time better than with the creature. He was already feeling pleasure growing, Charles's hitting the perfect spot again and again, dragging his cock on it. He takes a sharp breath when the sorcerer strokes his erection jutting in the air. Slowly, but surely, the sorcerer accelerates the rhythm, making H.P. moans louder. They kiss with fervor again and Charles slows his movement while groaning loudly. 

Ward takes a breath and slides out the author. They kiss again and the water being lifts Howard's hips before bending his head. The author's puts his hand in his lover's hair and bites his lower lips when he feels a warm tongue on the tip on his cock. Water runs down his jutting erection between his cheeks. He moans when Charles swallows him, swiping his tongue on the tip and the head, taking his sweet time to get Howard to climax.   
After a minute, the author comes inside his lover's mouth with a groans. The sorcerer swipes his mouth and kisses his lover. 

\- See... You're still here... States Lovecraft before falling in a profound sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

The worst stenches escape from the eerie basement full of sticky stones. Many corridors and strange rooms in total darkness are hiding the worst horrors of humanity. The walls are moldy and burned at some places. Odors emanates from every corner, all worst from one another. In the end of the basement of horror is a room made of wood, the only one. From the feeble light of a lantern it illuminates on a weak creature on the table. There are many tentacles on this suffering creature. Viscous fluids are dripping off the table. The creature of flesh and mutilated appendage has a deformed head.... Beside was a naked man, alive and attached his eyes wide open. However, this man, somewhat alive was blue and cold, smelling rotting corpse, like blood had escaped his body, but his mind was stuck there. 

In the corner of the room is a man, a phantom of a man, concentrating on old manuscripts. He is not giving attention to two other whimpering of pain. He has a hunched back, the hands full of cuts and rough skin. His clothes are dirty and his hairs, unattended. His face is emaciated and dark circles under his eyes, under his round glasses. He lifts his eyes, looking at his creature with eyes full of madness. 

\- I will do it! I will bring him back! I don’t care about the sacrifices, it doesn't matter!

The creature stops any movements they were doing to look at the man speaking alone. 

\- Don't look at me like that! Your God was pathetic! He was beaten by us! 

The blue man is hit violently. It shrieks of pain and tries to protect itself from another hit. 

\- I did it with you...! With a material corpse, it's easy... but.... Where are you! WHERE ARE YOU! Don't worry, I'll bring you back even if Cthulhu has to come back again, even if I had to die… I would give anything. Please don't let me alone... If only I had a little clue for where you are... Where are you, Charles?...


End file.
